A New Beginning
by Mischievously Me
Summary: Max is alone, this time they aren't coming back. She fights for her life in hopes of finding a reason to do so, some day soon she just might. Pairing: Max/? Review to let me know your thoughts on the matter. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Uh, What?

**AN: I own nothing. **

Thoughts

"Speaking"

'The Voice'

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

"Go to HELL," you stupid fucking eraser's! They should know by now to wait until I'm _**not**_ pissed off, to ambush me! "…Whoosh-crack, whoosh-crack" this, grunts, and battle cries are the only things you can hear right now (read as: the sounds of me kicking eraser ass)!

I suppose for those who don't know me, I should explain myself. My name is Maximum Ride, I'm avian-American (2% bird and 98% human) with a very nice wing span of 16ft, and last but not least ever since I escaped the School I have been pursued by Erasers (half man - half wolf like werewolves, but these things are so very real).

Other than that I'm pretty normal; I am a 17 year old girl, with blonde hair (it has blonde highlights), and brown eyes. I'm also Olympic swimmer thin, leanly muscled, and 6'1". And I'm not bragging, I have 'special' genes and I have had to fight for my life almost every day, since day one.

Back to the fight:

Right after I finished up the last half-dozen Erasers, I was surprised to hear the crash of something falling or running into something else. Figuring it would be a bad idea to stay on the off chance it was a human I snapped out my wings and took off at 300mph, literally.

**Ironman/Tony Stark POV**

"…beep…beep…beep…beep…" gods that thing is annoying! " Hey, Cappie," I called, "can you shut that damn thing off?"

"Well, do you want to find the possible threat to society (or dangerous activity)?"

"Yeah?" Well duh.

"Then I suppose I can't."

"Arg!" I close my eyes for just a second… "Shit!" Oh hot damn, who put that tree there? I suddenly flew into a clearing…filled with blood! Okay so not really filled with blood, but there is a lot of blood. "Shit, I think we missed it."

"Whatever it was."

"Beep…beep…beep…"

"Where is it?"

"About twenty miles from here," (AN: They are somewhere in Pennsylvania.) "I'm surprised there is another one this close." Before I can reply we're interrupted by Cappie's phone.

After some mumbles from Cap and a little blushing – wait blushing, I'll have to remember this – he hung up and glanced up at me.

"Let's get going Natasha said her sensor picked it up too, and she would meet us there in relatively fifteen minutes."

"Alright, I suppose if I carry you we can be there by then."

**Max POV **

Not again! Even if Fly Boys are easier than erasers, all I want is one day, just one day devoid of fighting. 'Pay attention Maximum.' Oh great, Voice your back. I figured after Jeb died you would too. 'Maximum, I was never Jeb I was an implanted intuition that over-mutated to have a consciousness of my own.' So Voice, why are you back? Fine then, don't answer. "Crack," and there goes the last one. I pause for a second, "OOF!" I knew I'd forgot something, but I didn't think it would be exploding – or is it imploding? – body parts. I guess I'll just lay here a while. They've all exploded – again is it imploded? – you know what let's just say that they are all dead.

**Ironman POV**

"The action should be just ahead…"

I look up just as Steve trails off right as we land in yet another clearing. Again with the blood? Wait, why is there a teenager lying in the middle of it? I deactivate my suit and walk up to her. Leaning down to touch her…

**Max POV**

I hear something land in the clearing – land? – having no other choice I just keep laying there. I hear footsteps approaching me, and whoever it is leans down to touch me. Thank god I have my wings in! Just as they touch my shoulder a jump up, flip them on their back, and straddle their lock my feet around their thighs.

**Tony Stark POV**

"Oh shit!"

**Captain America POV**

Uh, "what?"

**Max POV**

With my hands around his throat I addressed the man standing across the clearing, "give me one reason not to snap his neck." The strangely muscled man didn't get a chance to answer because his surprisingly stupid friend (you know the one that is pinned to the ground underneath me) decided to mouth off. "A girl your age doesn't have the physical or mental capability to kill someone with their bare hands." I must have looked surprised or confused or something because the overconfident bastard smirked. I stared down at dumbass and called behind me to sneaky who was stupidly trying to take me by surprise. "Hey Sneaky! You're not as quiet as you'd like to think, now slowly walk around and stand over there," I nod my head towards the other side of the clearing, "with Muscles or I'll start squeezing." I am a little sad when she complied to my demand. I mean, I like kicking adult's asses! At this decidedly opportune moment Voice decided to interrupt my fun.

'You need to trust these people Maximum.'

Why? Who are they?

All of a sudden pictures appear in sequence, flashing through my brain educating me on each of the people standing in front of me (as well as their friends who I have yet to meet). After this I make the decision to give them a chance, if anything goes wrong…well it's not like I have anything else to live for. Looking up…

**Natasha POV**

The girl with a death grip on Stark's neck had cocked her head to the side, and looked to be thinking extremely hard. After about five minutes she straightened up and looked at Steve while addressing him.

"I'm gonna let go, when I do you will not react. I will not run, and Captain this is your only chance for my assistance. Dumbass here will go and stand with you and Romanoff; then we'll have a nice civil conversation."

**Steve POV**

How does she know are names, there aren't many (breathing) people in the world that have clearance to know Natasha's real name. I respond with a nod a like she'd said, she released Stark and stepped bad but made no move to run. Tony slowly backed towards us, actually listening to someone for once.

**Max POV**

"Okay," looking at the collection of superhero standing across from me, "my name is Max I can help you. I was told to give you a chance, I'm only giving you one. So called up all your rather large friends and have them me us here." Hmm, might as well bring out the big guns as they just keep standing there, "I would also advise that you call Director Eye Patch, it will be helpful."

**Ironman POV **

Well shit how does she know all this, she is how old? Twenty? I decide to find out, "well missy how do you know so many things about us that someone like you shouldn't know?" She just smirks and taps her temple twice.

"You should just call. If I were goes to kill you, would I really allow you to call for backup?"

I guess she has a point. "Cappie, go ahead and do it. What is the worst that could happen?"

**Black Widow POV **

Those have got to be the most obnoxious words on the planet, things can also get worst. But for some reason I have a feeling that she is telling the truth when she says she won't try to kill us. I nod to Steve, "do it Rogers, she's telling the truth." He looks at me a little unsure, but goes on to call them anyway.

**Max POV**

After the assassin agrees to the call, the soldier goes on to make it (albeit a little reluctantly). I sit down and lay back on the blood covered grass, it's not the worst place I've been. It's actually kind of nice if you ignore the smell.

****************************Time Jump**********************************

After about forty-five minutes of us awkwardly attempting to make conversation, the huge hovercraft I've been listening descend for the past fifteen minutes finally shows up, and I mean literally appears out of nowhere and if I hadn't of heard it I might have been surprised. When a ramp is lowered to the ground the trio glance at each other and set off towards it. I follow, cursing the voice in all the ways I know how.

'Maximum, insulting me does affect the fact that I know what I am doing. You need to calm down and pay attention; you need to automatically speak to Fury when you see him. Address him as an equal, he doesn't like that.'

Alright, might as well. I think as we enter a large room with a huge round table surrounded with chairs filled with super heroes. I look directly at Fury per Voice's instructions and say with maybe a little too much snark, "your merry band of heroes aren't really up to par. I would advise you have them practice a little more."

**Fury POV**

"What is the meaning of this? Romanoff, Stark, Rogers, you know better than to bring a civilian onto the craft!" I glare at Agent Romanoff waiting impatiently for an answer. I'll admit her reply startled me.

"Sir, if she is a civilian so am I. She pinned Stark to the ground and when I attempted to grab her from behind, she made me. She heard me and I was twenty feet away."

I turn to the young woman leaning nonchalantly against the wall beside the door. "Who are you?"

**Max POV**

"Really? That the best question you've got? My name is Maximum Ride, but that honestly doesn't matter. A better question would be: How is it possible that I could give an entire back story to everyone in this room?" I stare him down with a satisfied smirk as he absorbs all I've told him. "And I wouldn't waste your time with a background check…I don't exist."

"Miss Ride, everyone exists for me."

"I don't. Go ahead and try, I can wait." I really don't I know for a fact I was never born from any human, so I have no birth record. Unless they knew the whitecoats, they can't know anything about me.

*************************Time Jump**************************

After about twenty minutes of listening to a god's thoughts I am remarkably bored out of my mind. Who knew a god would be so dull. He just kept wondering about lunch!

"Who are you?"

Finally! They gave up looking for something they won't find. "Was I right? Oh wait that's a stupid question! Of course I'm right, I'm always right!"

"We are being incredibly rude, would you care to sit down?"

"I would love to, Mr. Hulk!" I say with giddiness, this is more fun than I thought it would be. Hey Voice, will it be necessary to reveal my deep dark secrets?

'Not all of them Maximum, but your wings aren't to stay hidden. Your newest powers can though.'

Well phooey; there you go ruining my fun as usual. I frown as I realized that the Director Eye Patch has been talking this entire time.

"Umm excuse me, Director Eye Patch," this earns me a glare, "I have been busy talking to myself the entire time since you asked who I am." This obviously has everyone staring at me like a psycho. I suppose this is as good a time as any to start talking. "How about this: you all can ask me a question one by one, but you only get one question so use it wisely." I pause and look around for anyone's objections, receiving none I point to Banner, "you first."

"How do you know who we are?"

"Well that's a stupid question, I already told you! I have a Voice inside my head that tells me what to do." I don't think anyone believes me, "you next," I point to Natasha.

"Where did you come from?"

"That's an irrelevant question; I'm from Death Valley, California," I nod to Dumbass.

"Could you and would you have killed me?"

"Now I like this question, it might actually tell you something! I can and will kill anyone who would do the same to me. I have no problem eliminating any threat to my life or an innocent's life." I receive everyone's eyes for that one. Before I can tell someone else to go I'm interrupted, quite rudely I might add.

"How old are you, twenty-one twenty-two?"

"Well my dear Hawk Eye, I'm seventeen." Everyone's eyes are practically popping out in surprise.

"What did life do to you?"

This one actually takes _**me**_ by surprise, I look up at Thor, the asker of said question, "Now that is a worthy question. I might as well tell you that is not the winning question. Do you want to know what it is?" Not waiting for any answer I look at Fury, "it's not who I am, it's what I am." Now I've confused their tiny little brains.

"Break it down for us."

"No. Get me out of this flying death trap, on the ground, and feed me. Then, and only then will I tell you anything else." I might as well be comfortable before anyone gets witness me bare my soul for these strangers. I can practically taste the sarcasm of my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think, be as harsh as you want. This is my first story, obviously, and I want to know whether or not it's worth continuing. Let me know, tell me what's wrong, give me suggetions (can't promise to take them). If I do update, it won't be often. Any questions, you can PM me. <strong>

**~~Maeve**


	2. Oh, Hell No!

**AN: Please note that this story doesn't fit in an particular place in either the Maximum Ride or Avengers universes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

It wasn't until I'd eaten three entire meat-lovers pizzas that I even thought about breeching the topic of my past. Of course that is quite a hard thing to do when you have a room full of people all concentrated on you; their thoughts can get to be rather annoying. We had made it to New York City much faster than I had anticipated, but I greatly appreciate the fact I'm no long contained inside a giant, flying deathtrap. We – the Avengers, Fury, and I – were all currently sitting in the admittedly comfortable living room of Avengers Tower. I figure I can't put it off any longer looking up, "the long version or the short version," I ask staring directly into the eye of Director EP (Eye Patch).

"The short version would probably do just fine; if you would allow us to freely ask questions?"

Going over the Captain's proposition, I find it doable; it will keep me from having to go into too much detail on the painful events of my increasingly depressing thoughts. "I suppose that'll work, but I can't promise to answer all of your questions. That okay with you?" I look to the very obvious leader of the group,

"We'll see."

I can't argue with the soldier's logic, it also seems he has more backbone than I originally thought. I take a deep breath, "okay so here's my life story start to finish: I am a genetic experiment. I was a test tube baby, I was raised in a dog crate from as far back as I can remember up to age twelve; along with my _family_. My entire life has been dedicated to fighting for my life and for those of my _loved ones_. I am 98% human and 2% bird." I pause and glance around at the increasingly hilarious faces, "any questions?"

**Tony POV**

Uh, what? "Well shit! That is some story sweet cheeks, but how are you gonna prove it." That seems to piss her off pretty bad, oh well I'm used to that by now. I wonder what she's gonna do about it…

"You don't believe me?"

"Well, no. Come on, honestly why would I?"

**Max POV **

"What the hell! I kicked your ass, I called out an assassin, you're sitting right next to a demigod, and directly across from a super soldier . . . from the twenty's!"

Hey Voice! Do _must_ show the unappreciative imbeciles my wings?

'Maximum, I told you this once before.'

"You know what? I'll prove it alright! Do you have a window?" I ask as I look to Dumbass.

He glances around, "Uh, obviously."

"I meant one that opens! And actually, better yet, do you have a balcony?"

"I have a roof?"

"Lead the way," I say standing up.

**********************************Time Jump**********************************

After an extremely awkward elevator ride – I'm taking the stairs next time – we were finally on the roof. "Damn Stark! You've got one gorgeous roof! But glass railing? What if someone was to fall off?" I say as I slowly, but surely, back my way to the edge. Thor and Stark look mildly confused at my words and actions, the assassins both tense up as if they know what I'm about to do, Banner seems to be living inside his head, while Fury and the Captain seem indifferent. With two more steps, my back is flush against thin glass wall that was masquerading as a railing. I connect eyes with Dumbass one last time with a challenging glare, "you wanted proof?" And with that I flipped myself backwards off the roof.

**Natasha POV**

We all stood in shock for a moment at what had just happened – I mean shit! How were we to know she'd jump off the roof – then as if on cue we all rushed to the edge. Looking down, expecting to see a grotesque scene on the street below, we were met with an entirely different picture. There's nothing there! "Where is she?!" I nearly screamed – me! I nearly screamed! – before dropping back into my impassive façade.

**Max POV**

It was quite amusing to witness their reactions, a bit sadistic of me, I admit; But they're superheroes for god's sake!

'Max…'

Voice…

'Stay focused,' the Voice said as a way of chastising me.

Fine.

"Did I overdue it?" I asked, waiting for them to turn around and see me, wings fully extended flying about fifteen feet above the roof looking every bit like an avenging angel with my back to the sun. I may have developed a flare for the dramatic after everything that's happened…

**Tony POV**

"What the hell?!" I scream! "Where the hell did you get wings?!" I can't believe she was telling the truth! Splicing human DNA is still only a theory, and any attempt to do so is highly illegal! What kind of maniac would do this to a child?!

**Steve POV**

I'm too stunned to see her alive and _flying_ to say anything at first. Now I'm simply lost in staring at her, blown away by her beaut– wait, what? No. I can't think things like that. I'm almost 80 years older than her!

**Fury POV**

Hmm…this girl could prove to be extremely useful. We should consider the possibility of her joining SHIELD. I don't know whether or not she would qualify, and not knowing anything about her or her past is a serious issue – a potentially dangerous one. The possibilities, though…

**Max POV**

Hearing the Directors thoughts infuriates me, and I am barely able to contain my rage at his wanting to use me to SHIELD's benefit! Then the Voice has to chime in too, 'Maximum, you need to work with them. Trust them even, to an extent.' Well, whoop-de-doo! What the hell is that supposed to mean? To an extent? Thanks so much for all the help!

Truth be told, the Voice did succeed in calming me down enough to think clearly. I suppose it'd be rather stupid of me to think that the head of a global organization wouldn't want to utilize such an amazing possible asset – and I am amazing if I do say so myself…

At this moment I realize I'm still flying above the Tower incredibly exposed, glancing down at the streets I'm relieve to see that none of the civilians below had noticed me. I quickly lower myself back onto the roof and brace myself for the inevitable assault of questions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this is okay? I know it's short, but I've been sitting on this chapter and wrote the last bit just this evening. I'm really not sure where to go from here. I need just one good suggestion. Positive feedback, negative feedback, anything. I know I hate it when authors say that they won't post until they receive so many reviews, but I don't even know whether I'm going to post again. I'm really struggling. Help?<strong>


End file.
